voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Yamada
Aki Yamada chose the style of the look she has, but to her it seems it may have backfired. Looking cute to avoid suspicion of her being in the Yakuza only gave her attention. Still carrying the remnants of the past, she continues to use the weapon of the Yakuza, the same greedy mindset of being a bank robber, and the quick, get-in, get-out recklessness of those in the 50 Blessings. 'Basic Information' Born in Nagoya, Japan with a unique name usually only used as a nickname. Aki (秋) means "Autumn", and it was a name which would soon be replaced. Growing up with possibly anything she could have ever wanted, Aki was usually adored and respected by her parents. Other kids would bully her for being shorter than other girls, which turned into her appearance in general. From this, she lost faith in her peers. As she went later into high school, bullying had been more severe. Unsure how to deal with her peers (besides hatred) and the bullying, she grew to steer clear of them. Walking home in the rain one afternoon, a small group of teens caught up to her started making rude comments and death threats. Aki responded by using her collected anger and, as if instinctively, fought back, and surprisingly killed one of her peers. After running from the scene, her family nor anyone else would recognize her as the estudious, vivid Aki from then on. The Yakuza caught up with her, and ironically had turned to taking that anger to good use. As Aki now hated everything she had ever known, she would improve by using short, and slightly reckless, assassinations to quell her wrath. She changed her appearance to a "cuter" look to overwrite what she had looked before her life of crime. She was so very effective at assasssinations and murder that she was given the nickname "迅速殺" (Quick murder). Eventually, she was becoming unamused by Japan's relentless intent on giving her the death sentence, and so was the Yakuza. After being framed by the Yakuza, Aki was taken into prison. Not long after, she actually broke out of prison stealthfully. The next move was to kill everyone who betrayed her, and exactly that was done. To avoid being caught from her vengeance, Aki moved to the closest US state to Japan and settled there to live a more "Hollywood" type criminal ambition. Skillset * Experienced street/racing driver for cars and motorbikes (advanced level) * Submachine gunner, sharpshooting and combat versatility with SMGs (advanced level) * Medium and long range sharpshooting (novice level) * Fighter pilot and civil pilot experience (intermediate level) * Political and economical leadership and foreign relations management (intermediate level) * DJ experience (novice level) * Stealth apprentice and first hand experience (intermediate level) * Corporate management and first-hand handling * Mostly fluent bilingual (Japanese and English) Experience * Yakuza organized crime syndicate operations * Grand theft auto and manslaughter street jobs * SCP Foundation raid survivor * Incarceration and succeeded in escape * Past involvement in Hotline-styled work * Past Most Wanted fugitive internationally, now given chance to actually govern * Extensive romantic experience, if applicable * Participated in The Realm of 935 'Sidenotes' *The nickname Americans give her is "Kawaii", because they say she looks like an anime character *Aki has tried to go by "Ayame" which is spelt "殺", the same way to spell "To kill" *Aki has been responsible for murder, manslaughter, robbery/theft, destruction of property, breaking & entering, rigging an election (US Election), and much more *Bain, the mastermind of crime.net and the PAYDAY gang, refused to allow her to be in the gang after Jiro became the Yakuza crew member *Along with The Anger and Jacob, Aki had used her reckless killing sprees on countless raids in Miami, Florida in honor of "Jacket" going by the name "Shi" (死) which simply means "Death" *Aki and Simon both have met in several criminal opertaions done against Bain's refusal of them both. Aki grew a liking to Simon, who told her they worked well together and that if she had anymore business, he'd respond *Partially giving up on the original costume, Aki finds her "common" look is starting to die down on intimidation. Although still using her same vehicle and weapon, she has equipped a respiratory gas mask and a tactical stealth/battle look to keep her appearance militantly intimidating and her identity unknown. She also resorted to other styles of looks, including looking like another 50 Blessings member from around Jacket's time who went by "Biker" *To social and criminological standards, including her manic and flirtatious attitiude, Aki is a psychopath. Despite this, she is manipulative and skillful in what she does *After escaping prison in Miami, Aki took refuge in the west coast and continued to live there. When Jacob would like to set up the trio, she flies back out to Miami to continue what she had been framed for doing 'Song' Category:Significant Characters